Legend of the Lerano Stone
by Young Linkie 2003
Summary: Later in the story there will probably be curse words, so its pg-13
1. Prologue

First of all, this is the prologue, but it is also a test to see if fanfiction.net allows italics. Every odd paragraph are thoughts of a boy if the italics don't show.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy, but I do have the cartridge on the nes  
  
Prologue  
  
_No. It can't be.  
_ He refused to believe it. He wished it wasn't true. But a magic force inside of him knew that it was true. He still refused to believe it.  
_I know it won't happen. It can't happen...  
_ A strong dark force was coming to his town. He knew what he was after. But it was just a legend! as he always thought. He now knew it somehow existed, but where? Legends say that people have looked everywhere in the town, but to no avail. According to legend, there is a chosen one to figure the riddle of Tehon, but no one has even heard of it. Except his dad. His dad was the only one to know what the riddle said. But he had met with a terrible happening that seemed too coincidental to have been an accident.  
_What is happening? The grounds have never shook this madly before... Are the gods mad at us? Or... NO! It can't happen. Not now!  
_ He still refused to believe it. Even if the grounds shook so madly no one could stand on their own feet for more than half a minute. He still refused the feeling of impending doom slowly floating to their sanctuary – like town.  
_ I... it... no... it can't happen... can it? Or can... NO! I still refuse to believe it... no! It can't be... I know the legends couldn't have existed know... It can't be happening... It can't... It... It... It's happening..._  
With a blank expression he finally, slowly gave in. He was doomed, his friends were doomed... the town of Ellar was truly doomed... unless...  
_But... I can't just sit back and let evil destroy our town, and I know my friends won't either. But will they believe me?  
_ He asked himself a question no one could answer. No one but him knew of the knew evil. He, and possibly his friends, would be the only one's to stand up to the evil of this mysterious figure. In his head echoed words of his father's... words from his last breath of air.  
_ It is in the cave... It is in the cave... was he talking about... this? Could he have known of an attack 3 years after his findings?  
_ Quickly, he set off to his friends house to at least warn them. 


	2. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy characters or blah blah just the game.  
  
Chapter I: Beginning of a Legend  
  
Eran lay in bed, mumbling random useless words in his sleep.  
"Pizza... ummm... mmm... Donut... Fire..."  
His sleep was easily interrupted by a tapping on his bedroom glass.  
"Huh?" said Eran wearily. "Wha?" he continued, puzzled as he slowly sat up.  
The tapping continued. Eran finally stood up out of his bed and walked to the window. He opened the window and saw his friend, Cri.  
His name really wasn't Cri, it was just a nickname Eran had made up to substitute 'Christopher', and Cri didn't like Chris very much. So Cri it was. "Hello!" he said.  
"It is the middle of the night! I'm trying to get some sleep." Cri got as a reply.  
"I know, but I swear, you won't want to miss this!"  
"What is it?" Eran asked as he crawled out his window.  
"You know that fish catcher we made to catch fish constantly? Well, Ira is sleep walking right into it!"  
"Whoa... now we can see if it works! But... you do have the net set up right?"  
Cri didn't reply. He was just running as fast as he could to fisher.  
_Jeez, I hope it is set up. I don't want Ira to wake up in the forest outside of town... That would just be disastrous to Cri and myself. Wait... Something doesn't feel right... like something is missing from the world..._  
"Hurry up! You're falling behind!" Cri yelled to Eran.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking of something."  
The duo continued running towards the backyard of Cri, which was where they kept it. They immediately came to a halt as they jumped over the fence to the backyard. They watched as Ira slowly walked into the catapult. The way the fish netter was set was that there was a catapult that, when pushed harder than calm seas, activates and launches whatever into a net. Just before Ira touched the catapult and activated, Eran noticed something very strange, and with his feeling he emitted an aura that woke Ira.  
"Huh?" she said as she rubbed her eyes. "Where am I?"  
Cri felt the aura, and with him being such a close friend to Eran, he knew something was very wrong that Eran felt. Ira saw the two zoned out, Cri zoned out on Eran, and Eran seemed to be concentrating on a thing from another world, like he was contacting the other side.  
"What is going on!!!" she yelled to the two. Obviously she didn't notice that she was about to be launched to Forest of Illin. Quickly she ran up to them, but every step she took she got a little slower, as the closer she got to Eran, the more force from the aura she felt. "Wha... is something wrong with..." but she couldn't finish her sentence as she too, became dumbfounded like the other two.  
_What is going on? Something is very wrong here... but what? I know that something doesn't feel right, but what? Why is there no sky...? Where am I? This isn't where I was... but where was I? Why can I not remember... is something attacking my mind? I don't feel anything wrong with me... it is just the outer world... like everything that had to do with an element had disappeared... Wait! They have disappeared! Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, Thunder... even Shadow! Why is Light or Spirit not taken yet... wait! Light has been taken... leaving Spirit... Spirit... the center of all that is life... something is tampering with the forces of the world! If Spirit is taken, then no one will be living... all will be dead..._  
  
"AHH!!!" Eran awoke with a startle. Heavily panting, he looked around. He sighed, and calmed himself by saying, "It was just a dream... besides, if the elements of the world were being tampered with, then someone would have had to find the stone, which no one even has an IDEA about where it is held. Even the legend doesn't help much."  
  
_**"A legend is born, the elements collide...  
The heroes arrive, and the worlds divide...  
Find the Lerano Stone, the cave of Siro  
Before Hell freezes, and Heaven burns."  
**_  
"How stupid, I mean, where is the cave of Siro? That REALLY helps." finished Eran, falling back in his bed to sleep. 


End file.
